thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Elle
The concubine Elle was an artificial woman created by the combined efforts of Jackie and Professor Kirchner in their respective attempts to both create a companion for Jackie as well as a perfect means for Kirchner to ensure that a completed vessel for the Darkness would be born. Fashioned from the Darkness using genetic material and anatomical data provided by both Jackie and Kirchner, Elle was - for all intents and purposes - fully human, with the only major difference being that she shared the same biological makeup and dark predilections as Darklings. Elle fulfilled both of her purposes; copulating with Jackie and thus conceiving Jackie's Offspring. However, Kirchner's plans were foiled and Elle survived the birth only to later be absorbed by Aram; willingly sacrificing herself to save Jackie from his power-mad sister, Capris. Biography Birth Jackie and Kirchneer allowed organic material from The Darkness to seep into their bodies and recast its characteristics into that of their own, using Jackie and Kirchner's biologies as a blueprint for Elle's. Upon leaving their bodies, this fertilized organic material matured into Elle. Sierra Muñoz Elle lived with Jackie and Kirchner in their church/labyrinth in Sierra Muñoz. Kirchmer would monitor her vital signs each time she and Jackie would have sex and also taught her how to perfect and use her powers. When she tried to resist one of these tests, Kirchner would activate Fail-Safe Code: Medusa to relax her. After she became pregnant, Kirchner instructed her to use her powers to manipulate the Darklings in the room to dispose of Jackie, to which she reluctantly replied. Kirchner also discovered a means to accelerate her pregnancy. While Jackie was leading a team of American and Sierra Munoz marines through the labyrinth, Elle snuck away from Kirchner and met with Jackie to show him their baby. She saw the marines and became hostile. Jackie tried to calm her down but she proceeded to slaughter most of them until she found Marisol Yanez, whom Jackie had modelled Elle after. This gave enough time for Major White to shoot Elle and allow them to escape down the tunnel. She followed Jackie down, but was stopped when marine jeeps shined a spotlight on her. Kirchner found and took her to the lab to begin her labour. The Darkness began eating away inside her, much to Kirchner's shock. Kirchner tried to perform an Cesarian section, but stopped when he realized its futility. Elle apologized to Jackie before The Darkness, already an adult, burst free out of Elle, seemingly killing her. Elle's Return Elle however survived The Darkness's birth and hid away from the authorities in the shadows of the labyrinth for months. She found both native and American soldiers, but she manged to stay away from them. She fled Sierra Munoz by stowing away on trains, going from one place to another and always finding shelter from the sun. After making her way to New York, she'd listen to rumors and leads toward Jackie's location. When she felt an upheaval in The Darkness, she sensed Jackie's presence and followed it. She found and saved Jackie from a horde of zombies created by The Darkness, unleashing packs of Darkling-like creatures whom she revealed to be her and Jackie's offspring, created from Jackie's seed that she had kept and fertilized within her from their many sexual encounters. Death As Jackie and Elle made their way through the city, they were found by Aram, who gave Jackie the piece of hand armor that was crystallized by the Alkonost's tear. The building was then attacked by Jackie's clone and he and Elle jumped out as Elle summoned all her and Jackie's offspring. Jackie's clone killed all the offspring and set his sights on Jackie. After a marine helicopter is crashed on top of the clone and Jackie himself, Elle comforted and tended to Jackie as he walked out of the flames. Elle was swiftly sliced in half by Jackie's sister, Capris. As she died, she urged Aram to use her last bit of The Darkness's strength to help Jackie. He did as he was told and touched Elle's hand, disintegrating her to dust. Personality Elle was created to serve a singular purpose; to fulfill Jackie's sexual desire. As such, she was devoted to him; imprinted unto him as his companion. Her only weakness being her naivety; particular her susceptibility to Kirchner's painful experiments on her to ensure conception. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkling Physiology: As a Darkling construct, Elle didn't needed food, water or any other source of energy. She also possessed various abilities given her by the Darkness. ** Healing Factor: Elle possessed amazing healing factor and endurance, she recovered in moments from her multiple bullet wounds when Major white shot her. She was also able to recover from The Darkness's birth, though it took her months in the shadows to do so. ** Shapeshifting: Elle can morph her flesh into an armor and create sharp shreds from her armor to eviscerate and restrain her opponents. ** Enhanced Strength: Elle can lift a full grown man with one arm. ** Enhanced Agility: Elle possess incredible agility and could run fast over miles. ** Enhanced Hearing: Elle can hear far-off/whispered conversations. ** Enhanced Sight: Elle can see in total darkness. ** Enhanced Senses: Elle can sense Jackie's presence, even from far-off distances. * Progeny Summoning: Elle could summon her and Jackie's progeny from her clothing and control them telepathically. Trivia * Although Elle looks like a human, she does possess green eyes and black lips that are a common trait among the Darklings. * Elle is the first and for now only functional female construct, Jackie was ever able to create. Gallery Pedro15.jpg|Jackie changing Elle's face to look more like Marisol's. Pedro71.jpg|Elle pregnant. Pedro7.jpg|Elle attacking the rebels. Pedro60.jpg|Elle moments before birthing Jackie's Offspring. Outerd27.jpg|Elle after birthing Jackie's Offspring. Outerd30.jpg|Elle trying to track down Jackie. Outerd103.jpg|Elle summoning her "children" out of her cloak. Outerd3.jpg|Elle facing off against the infected. Outerd11.jpg|Elle's "children". Outerd20.jpg|Elle calling back her "children". Outerd31.jpg|Elle reuniting with Jackie. Elle_2.jpg|Elle and Jackie accompanied by their "children". Outerd99.jpg|Elle cut in half. Outerd39.jpg|Elle turning to dust. Charlotte7.jpg|Elle's corpse seen after Jackie expels the Darkness from himself. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Darklings Category:Creatures Category:Comic Deceased